How Much Can You Take?
by Rukia-K1
Summary: (Used To Be: Home Movies) Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy's past are something they would like to keep a secret. But they can't when Starfire and Jinx find a box full of their past. Quite literally. And those things are tearing them apart now, and they can't stop it. But how much can they take before they really are broken down into nothing?
1. Vacation! Identities!

_A/n: Alright so I came up with this idea when I was watching a SuperMan and Batman movie oddly enough. Anyways I thought this was a good idea while I am trying to get out of dumb writers block on some of my other stories that I am working on... Anyways this is mainly romance and some hurt/comfort. I wouldn't want to count it as humor but it will have a lot... Eheh, I sorta well, I have not ever started with humor before soooo yeah. Anyways this will have yaoi and straight pairings in it so you all know. You will see and pairings will be mentioned from Young Justice of course, but not really around I guess. I might bring in M'gann and Conner later on, but I dunno, tell me if you want them involved. I'll probably bring in Red Arrow as well... _

_I can't find a Romany translator for Robin's speech so I am using Romanian, if any of you know where I can get a translator for it tell me please! Also sorry for anything that looks odd with the Romanian speech, google translate can not be my friend sometimes..._

* * *

**_Home Movies_**

**_01_**

**_Vacation! And Introductions_**

* * *

_Per Flash's request the Titans go to his house to have a vacation. Well, as they are looking around Starfire and Jinx find a box of old home movies from different locations and different things taping them... With this they learn of the past of three Titans, Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flash, in depth...as well as get who some of the Justice League members are... Oh my._

* * *

_"Robin!" _A voice yelled from the main room, and Robin knew it was Starfire. "There is a red suited person on the screen!" She screeched and he knew it was not someone she knew, or she would not be acting like this. With a heavy sigh, he walked along out of his room and into the main room. He instantly knew who was on the screen, and he sighed when he saw Starfire hiding behind the couch, Beast Boy yelling about who it was, Cyborg struck in awe, and an annoyed expression on Raven's face.

He stepped out of the doorway and over to the screen. "It's been a while Flash." He commented and ignored Starfire's whimper. "Is there something that you need me for?" He crossed his arms, annoyed that the person before him was actually there, because he wanted nothing to do with him or any other members of the Justice League.

"Aw, don't be that way Robby." Flash pouted and Robin rolled his eyes. Somethings never changed did they? "Anyways~, I heard from Wally that you guys like, have never taken a vacation!" He exclaimed and Starfire blinked coming out from behind the couch. Soon all of the Titans were next to Robin, silent, but watching and listening intently. "Sooooo, I decided something. Iris and I recently moved to a large home in the suburbs of Central City...and well, you guys wanna vacation here?" He smiled.

"Oh joyous!" Starfire started to float and hop up and down. "Friend Robin may we?" She asked and looked at the boy wonder. Robin thought about it for a good moment before he sighed and then shook his head some at the other male.

"Alright, Flash we will come but-"

"But nothin'." Flash smiled at him. "Oh! And contact Speedy as well~ Ollie wants to see him, I would like if he came as well..." He then trailed off. "Also, can you all tell me a few things?" He asked and he got some nods. A smile came from the Flash and he started to speak again. "Alright, first off...

Clothing size.Ages and names.Who you will share a room with.Things you like to eat.And any info to help us get ready for you coming over."

The Titans nodded some and started thinking of it all. Cyborg was the first to speak. "Something that can hide my er, machine parts, I haven't worn clothing in so long...I have no idea. My name is Cyborg and I am 18 years old, as for who I will...BB." He nodded to the green one and Flash nodded some. "As for food, like, anything meat." He smiled. "As for something else I will have to have something to recharge with."

"Kay, got that, I'll ask Bruc-er-Batman about the last thing. He'll know what we can do about that..." Flash smiled before Starfire spoke up with happiness.

"Anything like this clothing shall work! I do not mind! And my name is pronounced as Starfire in your language! I do not know what my age...-" She looked at Robin who said '16' to her and she nodded. "16 then! I shall share a room with Raven!" She smiled at the other girl. "As for things to eat I enjoy much of everything! I do love the blue furred food though!" At that, Flash raised an eyebrow and Robin made a hand movement that told him not to ask about it. He nodded some and then he was still for a moment as he noticed something but cleared it from his mind.

BB was still in shock of _the _Flash speaking to them, and only when Rave hit him with her book did he speak. "Ah, clothing? I dunno anything my size I guess. My name is Beast Boy! Age is 15 sir! I won't eat meat though." He shook his head. "I'm not eating what I can turn into, so I will eat tofu!" He smiled widely. Flash smiled some and then nodded and looked at Raven.

"Something dark." Raven said. "My name is Raven and I am 16 years old." She kept floating there. "I will eat anything that is made as long as it looks good." With that she was back at her book reading it silently.

"Er alright..." Flash looked at Robin. "And for you? I assume it would be the same things?"

"Eh? But where shall Robin sleep?!" Starfire exclaimed and looked worried about where their leader was going to be.

Flash chuckled at this and smiled. "Don't worry about that, I promise you Robin shall be fine." Robin sighed softly and looked up at Flash.

"I'll just answer as well, so that _none _of them worry..." Robin sighed again and said. "Clothing is the normal, sunglasses included of course." Flash nodded. "Age is 15, and you know my fav foods. As for what room, that's a no brainer, not like KF would let me get anywhere else right?" He chuckled some.

"True enough." Flash smiled some and then glanced back at something. "Yeah I know!" He called then looked back. "Alright, I'll be there to get you guys later on, get anything ready you need kay? Also, remember to tell Roy~!" With that, the screen went blank.

Robin sighed some; he had to call the Titans East now.

* * *

They all sat on the couch as Robin called the Titans East to talk with Speedy; however, Robin was still and not moving at the moment. Suddenly, he looked up and frowned a bit for a moment before in a blur, Robin was on the ground with a yellow and red dressed person that was holding onto the smaller one tightly. A sigh came from Robin.

"Didn't you ever learn to not go crazy and tackle-hug me like this KF?" He asked and then blinked as the other just smiled down at him. "What?" He asked before he was grabbed and held close by the other.

"Two years!" He whined. "For two years you didn't contact me! Why not Robby!" He cried and Robin sweat-dropped. Somethings did never change did they? He sighed and closed his eyes as the other rambled, well more so speed-talked now.

The Titans starred at them in shock, trying to take in what they were seeing at the moment. By god, who was this person and why wasn't Robin yelling at him to get off by now? Finally, when Starfire looked away as well as the other Titans looked at the door did Robin do something to get the boy on him to shut up. He smiled lightly, knowing that no one would ever guess what he had just done to shut the other up.

"Jinx?" That made Robin get up fast before the person on him started to explain to Robin, Robin understanding him.

"I see..." He said. He turned to the Titans. "Jinx is with, him." He nodded to Kid Flash. "Also, this one here would be known as Kid Flash...I think that is explanation enough. Now why don't you guys all go get food? I need to talk with Speedy."

The Titans nodded until they all filed out along with Jinx, but Kid Flash didn't... He stayed there, looking at Robin before sighing. "You've changed so much..." He whispered and ran a hand down Robin's face and frowned. "So, so much." He sighed a bit and pressed his forehead to Robin's. "Why can't you-"

"Don't KF...please...don't." Robin whispered. "I don't wanna talk about it, it's so _whelming_ to talk about it all..." There was a small shocked look on both of their faces from that one word and Robin looked away. Kid Flash hugged his friend and sighed some.

"It's alright Rob, it's alright..." He murmured and Robin relaxed in his arms, sighing some.

"Multumesc Big Brother." _(Thank you Big Brother) _He murmured softly and KF smiled at him, kissing his forehead softly and holding him.

"Nici o problemă Dick." _(No problem Dick)_

Silently then, they stood there, and let themselves fall into another world.

* * *

"I am so happy!" Starfire yelled as they walked down the sidewalk to Flash's home. Somehow, Kid Flash had somehow made Robin fall asleep before in his arms and had to call Speedy while he had Robin's death grip on him. Created some very awkward happenings for them all, more so Kid Flash and Robin as they had to explain that everything was alright to both Titans teams, kind of hard until Speedy had stepped in thank god.

"Alright, here we are." Flash stopped in front of a house that was large as he said and was painted a light baby blue color. A smile crossed his face and he looked at them all. "Let's go in." He opened the door and let them all in, a woman greeting them at the door and telling them where they needed to go get changed at.

* * *

The Titans stared at Robin, jaws dropped as they looked at him. Jinx was staring as well, taking this in. Before them was a normal dressed Robin, not wearing a mask, not wearing anything over his eyes. Azure crystal blue eyes looked back at them, and a rather normal looking team was facing them as well. He was wearing a black shirt that had the Batman symbol on it (Daddy complex for sure was what Beast Boy, Jinx, and Cyborg were thinking), a green jacket, and some casual black pants. He seemed so...normal. It was actually scaring them to a degree that he was _this normal_.

"Arăţi bine pasăre mică." _(You look good little bird) _Wally smirked at the other and Robin blushed softly.

"Taci dracu Wally." _(Shut the hell up Wally) _Was Robin's reply.

The Titans blinked. "What in the world are you two speaking?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow and the two smirked before saying.

"Un alt Cyborg limba." _(Another language Cyborg)_ They both responded and smirked. The others stared at them before Flash walked in and chuckled some, saying.

"It's another language, they won't tell you what of course, makes it secret." He smiled some then said. "Anyways, come on let's all go sit down so we can talk and find out the names for one another!" He glanced at Robin. "Minus you of course...since I highly doubt you will say it."

"Hn. Corectaţi acolo Barry." _(Hn. Correct there Barry.)_

Honestly, Flash had no idea what that could mean exactly, but he had a guess on it...he hoped.

* * *

"Um so..." Starfire said slowly. "What are we supposed to do exactly?" She asked and Flash blinked some but smiled some.

"We're going to tell who we really are because honestly, calling us by our hero names is suuuucccccchhhhhh an annoyance. Ah but Robin will say his in his language..." Flash said then and smiled. "I'll start then... You know me as Flash, but my name happens to be Barry Allen." He smiled some. He glanced at Kid Flash. "You next Kid?"

"Yup!" Kid Flash smiled. "Name is Wally West, and actually, this is my Uncle." He smiled. "And also my guardian along with Aunt Iris." He nodded some to his words then looked at Robin. The blue-eyed boy shifted and said softly.

"Richard sau Dick Grayson." _(Richard or Dick Grayson) _

The others blinked but Wally smiled and hugged the other softly, glade he managed to do that and not end up cursing someone out like he had before. Speedy seemed pleased as well before he spoke himself. "I would be Roy Harper." He said with a nod.

Starfire smiled. "My name is Kori! That is what would be easier to say anyways." She explained.

"Raven. Don't dare tell who I really am." Raven warned and huffed. The others swallowed and nodded a little bit.

"Um, Victor, Victor Stone..." Cyborg said and rubbed the back of his head uneasily.

"Garfield Logan." Beast Boy said and then he was getting stared at by four people, Roy, Wally, Robin, and Barry. They glanced at one another before Barry smiled.

"Alright since that is done why don't all of you go look around?" He asked and the others nodded, getting up and starting to head off into other locations.

* * *

"Oh! Friends! Look what Jinx and I found!" Starfire smiled brightly as she flew into the room with Jinx following her. The three boys in the room paled and swallowed.

"Oh, rahat." _(Oh Shit-Robin)_

"Asta nu e ..." _(That's not-Wally)_

"Acesta este." _(It is-Robin)_

"Oh, rahat." _(Oh Shit-Wally and Roy)_

Before them was a box that said _Home Movies._


	2. Christmas Movies

_A/n: Chapter two is now up~ _  
_These are various Christmas ones that I have more so made up~_  
_I hope you enjoy. Also I like, have no idea who got some of the footage, only that Iris has it all xD_

* * *

**_Home Movies_**

**_02_**

**_Christmas Movies_**

* * *

_Per Flash's request the Titans go to his house to have a vacation. Well, as they are looking around Starfire and Jinx find a box of old home movies from different locations and different things taping them... With this they learn of the past of three Titans, Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flash, in depth...as well as get who some of the Justice League members are... Oh my._

* * *

After taking a good while to explain what a Home Movie was to Starfire, she got so happy about finding them that now; the boys had to bear with it while the movies of when they were younger were being played. Great. Just great. Honestly, they didn't want to do this, but they had to, because if not... Oh it would just be worse. But still... These things were private matters at times, and almost their whole lives were caught on tape...

"Alright, I'm putting in the tape..." Barry glanced at them before he pushed it in and let the screen come to life.

A title came up before them for the movies. "**_CHRISTMAS YEARS!"_**Was the title of it, and it was in big bold letters on the screens. There were many 'oooooooo's' from the Titans and Jinx as well. Robin moved closer to Roy as Wally wrapped an arm around him to hold him tight. They all knew where this was going to.

And the screen sprung to life.

* * *

_"Barbara." A man asked and a red haired girl that was rather young smiled at him._

_"Yes Bruce?" She asked him and he smiled softly at her. _

_"Where are the boys? I've looked in the room but I ca-"_

_"Couch~ Sleeping." She smiled brightly. "It's cute really. Oh! Hello Aunt Iris! New video camera?"_

_"Yes Barbara dear. Barry got it for me so I could tape Richard's first Christmas with everyone." A warm voice spoke. "It is...also his first year without his parents..." _

* * *

Robin winced and buried his face in Wally's shirt, whimpering some. Wally held him tight and sighed some. Roy frowned some and held the Boy Wonder as well as the others watched intently.

* * *

_"Yes, it is..." Bruce frowned some and then smiled lightly. "Come along, let's go see if we should wake them or not." He said and then walked down the hallway; slowly the others began to follow him, Iris pointing the cameras at all of the decorations that littered the hallway for this day. "Here we ar...I do have to say that is about the cutest thing I have seen." _

_"I know right?" The girl, Barbra, said and smiled at the sight. The camera slowly turned to what they were looking at. _

_On the couch were three boys. One was sleeping against the armrest, arms around the other two smaller ones. The second one was holding onto the third, the two facing one another in their sleep, the later lightly sucking on his thumb as he slept there. The one pressed against the armrest was by far the oldest, maybe in his teens; the next one was maybe 10-11, while the last one looked 8-9. However, the way they were sleeping was actually really cute..._

_"Aww...Barry get in here!" Iris called and in a blur the said man was there. He was about to ask before he saw the scene and smiled._

_"I told you Bats, they couldn't watch that marathon all the way." Barry smirked and then sweat-dropped as he was given a glare. "Eheh...forget what I said..." He stepped over and away from the said man. Iris chuckled and Barbara smiled._

_"So, who's going to wake them up?"_

_". . .You."_

_"...fine."_

* * *

The Titans and Jinx were staring at Roy, Robin, and Wally. "Were those three...you three?" They asked the three red-faced boys. Slowly, they nodded and sighed some as well.

"Yes, that was us when we were younger." Roy replied and sweat-dropped. "Don't ask how we fell asleep like that, last thing I knew was that we were watching a bunch of Christmas movies... I think it was..._Frosty the Snowman _when I fell asleep."

"Rob was the first one out, he like, passed out five minutes after the second show." Wally chuckled and Robin glared.

"Wally, ai grijă Sau stii ca nu se termina bine pentru tine!." _("Wally, watch it. Or you know it shall not end well for you!") _Robin snapped and Wally sweat-dropped but nodded a little as well.

"Really, you guys are going to have to teach me what the hell you are saying." BB frowned and crossed his arms as Starfire blinked some.

"Shall I kiss you to understand?" She asked and Robin's eyes went wide and he shook his head violently. "Why not? Is it not normal for ones that are dating to kiss?" She asked.

"No Star it is, but, well, I don't like people knowing that...er...Roy, Wally, and Batman know because they have been around me so long...plus Batman forced them to study it..." Robin sweat=dropped. "I just, like when I know what I am saying. It makes me feel...more secure..."

"Ah I see..." Starfire nodded some and looked to the screen. "Ah yay! A new one!" She cheered. The three boys sighed, not to keen on having to watch these but... They would have to tell them themselves if not.

* * *

_No 2-Second Year:_

_"Dick, are you alright?" A voice called as the camera changed to where Wally was looking around, frowning some. "Dick!" He yelled again as Iris asked._

_"Why is he looking for Richard? I thought he was with Roy and Wally..."_

_"Thunder." Was a response from off camera. "Master Dick is scared to death of thunder and lightning I am afraid. Why does it have to be this way on this night? He loves Christmas, but...this night before he hates for sure."_

_"Is he may be looking for Bruce?" Iris asked as the camera moved to an elderly man who sighed some._

_"Most likely. I shall not be surprised if he finds him soon, he normally has a knack for it when he is scared. If he can't find him he'll just run back to Master Roy and Master Wallace."_

_"True enough..." Iris sighed. "That poor boy. It's...he...it's like he has two sides of him. Richard Grayson is the sacred, childish, in pain one while Robin is...the one with no fear, can do anything, and is not at all childish." _

_"Master Bruce may think he has schizophrenia or a dissociative identity disorder of some sort with the way that he acts, two different sides like a coin almost." _

_"I see...he may even have both..." _

* * *

Robin shifted in his seat as the movie was paused and the Titans looked at him. "_The _Richard Grayson?" Beast Boy's jaw dropped. Slowly, Robin nodded then whimpered some and moved closer to Roy, not wanting to speak about this.

Wally gave them a look that would honestly make Batman proud. He was one protective person, more so to the boy next to him. "I wouldn't ask, not now. It's not the right time. Don't even _think _about asking about the disorders either." He warned. The Titans and Jinx gulped and nodded as Roy tried to sooth Robin by rubbing his back and saying things in _their _language to him.

"Este bine pasăre putin ... e bine ... Ssst ..." _("It's alright little bird...it's alright...shhh...") _Wally murmured softly and put a hand on Robin's shoulder softly and kept saying something over and over to help him calm down. Slowly Robin did and whimpered again as the movie was started again.

* * *

_"The yelling has stopped." The elderly one commented and Iris nodded the camera now on the table. _

_"Wally must have found Richard or something." Iris said softly and then a smile came to her face as the small redhead walked in with Richard asleep in his arms, sucking on his thumb. It was a habit the boy had because he did it even when he was still with his parents, more so when he was content or scared out of his mind. "He alright?" Iris asked softly as to not wake the young one up. _

_"As long as he is asleep yes." Wally replied softly and then smiled. "I'm going to go find Big Brother Roy!" He said then scampered off with Richard still sleeping in his arms. _

* * *

_"Alright, kids it's time to open-" Before Barry even finished the sentence Wally was running around the Christmas tree as Richard ran after him, stumbling sometimes but smiling. Wally smiled as well and then picked up the smaller one as he kept running around. "Wally calm down now, Dick gets to open his presents-"_

_"They had cookies, let him run it out." Roy said and huffed, but smiled as well as he watched them. "Cute as long as they don't bounce off the walls."_

_"And that is why we do not to Halloween around here." Bruce huffed. "Dick and candy do not mix..." He shook his head. "Also the school complained about him going crazy after having some." _

_"Same with Wally, so we give him like, a piece a day." Barry chuckled and then smiled. "Though, he keeps up people's spirits no matter what..." He murmured and watched the two happy boys. as they ran around the tree. "...why do they have to see the things they do?" He glanced down. "Why do they have to hurt...?" He looked at Roy. "Why do **all **the kids have to hurt?"_

_"I don't know...all we can do is be there for them no matter what happens."_

* * *

The Titans were silent for a good moment before they glanced at the three boys. Robin was calm now, in between Roy and Wally whom were both holding him. They didn't know what to say, what to make of this...what could they say? They didn't know. They were almost scared to ask anymore.

Suddenly, Wally and Robin were still and red faced as a new one started...titled "**_Kiss kiss_**". "Oh god...no..." Wally said and Barry fell from his seat on a chair, trying not to laugh and blush it seemed.

This was bad.

* * *

_"What is a misotoe?" Richard asked with big eyes (even as he seemed about 10-11 years old) and the elderly man chuckled softly._

_"Mistletoe Master Dick. It's an item to be put out at Christmas. If two people are under it then they are supposed to kiss. It is a tradition of course." He smiled._

_"I see Alfred..." Richard smiled before he chuckled. "Then that is why Daddy and Uncle Barry are so red faced!" He said and laughed then, smiling brightly._

_"Hmn? What do you mean Master Dick?" Alfred asked and turned to him,._

_"Follow me!" Richard said and ran along to the living room. Silently, the elderly one followed him into the room where he let out a small chuckle. _

_"Alfred, tell me why the hell you put it here right by the tree!" Bruce all but snapped. Barry was on the ground, trying not to laugh and blush (much like he is in the present time), hands over his face. _

_"Oh my. Don't tell me..." Alfred chuckled and Bruce huffed some, glancing away. On the other side of the room Wally was rolling around laughing, clutching his stomach as was Roy. Soon Richard followed; all three of them couldn't hold it in any longer._

* * *

"Did they-" Beast Boy began before Barry cut him off.

"Yes and accidentally." Barry blushed softly. "Iris about killed me too for it...but it...er...yeah...I'm going to shut up now..." He sunk down as Iris walked into the room, narrowing her eyes at the screen before huffing, placing down some cookies, and leaving the room. Barry swallowed some and then rubbed the back of his head, and looked back at the screen. "Yeah, dropping it..." He swallowed again.

"Heh." The others cracked a smile before dreading looks came onto Wally's and Robin's faces...

* * *

_"...well...this is...awkward..." Wally spoke softly as he looked up at something laughs coming from all around. Richard seemed frozen in place, face deep red. He slowly nodded and swallowed._

_"Well?" Barry was trying not to laugh as the two glared lightly at him. "Hey! I know the feelin' but...you need to...er...you know..." He chuckled some.. _

_Wally finally sighed and muttered something before turning to the smaller one. "Fine..." He whispered softly and put his hands on either side of Richard's face and swallowed. No getting out of this one...and both of them knew that. Taking a deep breath he leaned in slowly..._

* * *

The TV was paused and Jinx/Starfire spun around and glared at the two boys while the others gaped at the screen. "YOU KISSED?!" They yelled and the two boys swallowed.

"We were under a mistletoe!" Wally replied as they both moved closer to a not trying to laugh Roy. "And...if we didn't we were not going to get presents or cookies!" He whined.

"Still!" Jinx snapped and crossed her arms. "Why did you not tell me about this?"

"Because I told you before I dated someone else, and I thought that was a clue?" Wally replied.

"H-"

"No, a girl." Wally rubbed the back of his head.

"I still can't believe you _actually dated _Artemis." Robin chuckled and Wally glared at him for that.

"Oh be quiet." He huffed before Starfire started to say things in her language to Robin who looked a good deal scared on what she was saying.

"Star listen-" He began before he swallowed. "-it was a long time ago! I promise you!" He said, almost begging for her to understand.

"Dude! You two kissed! How can they take that lightly!" Beast Boy all but yelled and the two said boys sighed and looked down.

"_They _took it well...why not _them?"_Wally muttered and glanced away.

"...they?" Starfire asked then and frowned along with the other Titans and Jinx.

"...Yes _they_ Star..." Robin sighed. "Some...friends of ours..." He grabbed the remote and turned the TV to another channel without another word.

* * *

_A/n: Yes Robin has a personality disorder in this, I put it in so that it would explain why he acts so different between Robin and Dick Grayson._


	3. Daddy Bats and Disorders

_A/n: Alright here is chapter 3, and thanks for reading this :D I'm shocked on how many people like this story!_  
_No videos until the end in this one I am afraid...but a lot of drama really...-smirk-_

* * *

**_Home Movies_**

**_03_**

**_Daddy Bats and Disorders_**

* * *

_Per Flash's request the Titans go to his house to have a vacation. Well, as they are looking around Starfire and Jinx find a box of old home movies from different locations and different things taping them... With this they learn of the past of three Titans, Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flash, in depth...as well as get who some of the Justice League members are... Oh my._

* * *

It was maybe six at night when there was a loud rumbling sound which tore a whimper from Robin. They had all been watching a movie up until then. Robin moved closer to Wally and Roy both, leaning on Roy and more so pulling Wally over to him. The two redheads held him as he yelped to another. Finally Wally gave Roy a nod and held Robin close as Roy got up, and motioned for the Titans to follow him. They were rather confused by their leader's actions...

Roy lead them into an empty bedroom, and sat on the bed, sighing. "Alright, I can tell you are all confused." Jinx crossed her arms and nodded to that. "Well, I can tell you I guess..." Roy sighed some and closed his eyes. "Robin and Dick Grayson are two different people, trust me on that. They are. They have a condition that deals with mutli-personalities. Robin is your fearless leader, a leader at that...Dick Grayson, well he isn't. He fears a lot of things, he cries for Bruce, he wants attention, and he strives for it while Robin pushes people away. They are two very different beings, and they can't help it. It happens." He glanced down.

"There are many things that Dick Grayson fears, while Robin fears maybe...three things in his whole life? Dic,k has...many fears...many many fears." He glanced at the window then. "Thunder and lightning are one of his fears, one of his worst as well I am afraid. Don't be surprised if he begins to scream...-"

"TATI!"

"And...that would be him." Roy shook his head and looked over them all. "In case you are wondering that does mean "Daddy" so he is screaming for Bruce." He got up then and walked past them,. "Meaning, in a few second I think you shall be meeting Bruce Wayne-"

"Already on his way!" Barry called.

"You just pressed a button on your communicator when Dick yelled didn't you?" Roy huffed and Barry sweat-dropped as he leaned on the hall wall.

"Yes. As soon as he heard it I heard a yell and then he slammed down his phone. Which means-" There was the sound of the door slamming open.

"He's here." The two chuckled and Beast Boy fainted behind them.

"...uh..."

* * *

Bruce didn't care as he walked in, walking over to where Wally was on the couch with the now crying Robin. Well no. Dick was crying, _not _Robin. Bruce picked the smaller one up and calmed him down quickly, able to calm him quite easily. Wally was silent and watching him before he whispered.

"It's getting worse isn't it? His...issues."

Bruce sighed some. "Once he is calm I'm going to go get anything I can to help him from the doctor, and I'm trust you and Roy to keep him safe alright?" He asked and Wally nodded.

"Of course, we won't let any harm come to him!" Bruce was in a panic over this, and Wally knew it... It was getting worse; Dick and Robin were...so far apart in personality now it was scaring them all. The Titans didn't understand how bad it was either. They hadn't seen what he and Roy saw, they had no idea how bad it could get...

The things he did...so different... The words...it was all different. Even speech at times was much different. And not in another language, just in general...

And it was worrying them all. Bruce being like this was not normal, it was not normal at all. But he was worried with how bad it was becoming. With how confused Dick and Robin were becoming.

It was just that bad.

They were two _very_ different beings. They were nothing close to the same anymore...

* * *

"Friend Kid, may I ask...is Friend Robin alright now?"

Wally didn't mean to be bitter with his next words, but he couldn't help it with the softly crying boy in his arms. "Yes! _Robin _is _perfect! _However! _Dick Grayson _is far from it!" He stopped at a whimper and kept trying to sooth the small boy in his arms.

Starfire winced and flew back with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry..." She whispered then flew to Raven in effort to keep herself from crying.

"Hey man, that was uncalled for!" Cyborg snapped before he saw the look that he was given by Wally. Fear, hurt, pain, protectiveness, tiredness, and a feeling to keep the boy in his arms safe and happy... It was all there in his face. "Oh..." He trailed off as Wally looked down.

"I didn't mean it aright? But it's true! Robin is fine but...Dick Grayson is _far _from being anything close to the word fine... It's getting worse Cyborg, his conditions are. Without his mask...he isn't anywhere near what he is with it on. I used to wish for him to act his age you know? But...this...I...it hurts. I don't want him to be so hurt inside. It's because of trauma I now but... I...he's always suffering as Dick, who he really is. He can't even believe Robin is him at times! None of you have seen things he has, things he has done as well. His mind is so messed up and none of us can help him! We have _Bruce Wayne _doing all he can and it's still not helping Dick! I just...it's so...Agh!"

A loud clap of thunder and Dick cried out in his arms, and Wally whispered something as he held him even closer. "...don't tell anyone Cyborg...don't..." Wally whispered then and tilted Dick's head up and kissed him softly. Cyborg sat stunned, only able to watch as he thought about the girls the two were dating but...Dick seemed to calm to it...

"Robin loves Starfire, Dick Grayson loves Wally West." Roy said softly as he walked up behind the half metal man. "It's just that fact of his disorder again. It's just...that."

"And then what about Kid Flash?" Cyborg frowned softly. "He has to choose one of them, because he appears to love them both."

"...who ever needs him the most, so right now I say that Dick is winning." Roy sighed some and rubbed the back of his head. "It's always been that way."

"Kids! Bedtime!" Barry called and Roy smiled weakly.

"Come on Wally; let's go get Dick to bed alright?"

The redhead nodded and smiled weakly at his friend before he stood with Dick held in his arms.

* * *

"Tati..." Wally smiled down at the small boy that was still asleep in his arms. "Mare fraţi." _(Big Brothers)._

"Hn..." Wally felt the bed move and two arms hold him and Dick close, and he smiled in light thanks for it. It was a silent miracle that all of them fit into one bed, but with Dick being so small...it seemed to work quite easily. Wally closed his eyes and sighed contently as he kept holding Dick in his arms as Roy slept along as well. At least somethings were normal for now. It was not going to stay that way for sure...

* * *

"I do not understand Friend Raven..." Starfire looked over at the girl that was currently reading a book. "What is it about this disorder thing? I do not understand... Why does this make Robin someone else than whom he already is?" She was just so...confused. And how Wally had yelled at her about it...she wanted to understand...

Raven sighed and turned to face Starfire, still floating in her meditation state. "A disorder is something that could be wrong with them. For Robin his is in the mind. His disorder makes him think he and Robin and two different people, not the same at all. The reality is that they are, but he can't get his head around that fact. Mentally as Richard Grayson he is a child. and nothing like Robin. Robin is the mature half, nothing like a kid. Trauma caused it Star. Basically the traumatic event that happened set his mind to that moment, and I believe he became Robin soon after which altered his mind. One stuck on the past, and one stuck on the future..." She explained.

Starfire looked down. "Then Friend Robin is...the only half we can understand?"

"I'm afraid so...Richard isn't...we don't understand him enough to get what happens in his mind...and Star...?"

"Yes Friend Raven?"

"If Richard loves someone else, don't be shocked."

"Eh?"

"I'm saying Robin loves you but..." Raven sighed some, not wanting to have to explain this to Starfire. "Richard is probably in love with someone else, someone that isn't you."

"Why?"

"Because, remember, they are two different people Star..." Raven stood up. "They have different minds..."

"Oh. Raven, do you think we can watch another video?"

"Let's go ask then I guess..."

* * *

"Yeah...sure..." Barry blinked as Starfire jumped up and down in happiness to his answer. She really had wanted to see another movie...

Now they just had to get everyone settled down for it...

After about twenty minutes everyone was sitting down on the couch, and Robin was well, Robin again. He was stable and it was a good thing. Wally was yawning as another tape was put in, not really knowing what it said, all he knew was that it was something Jinx had wanted to see. He growled a bit inwardly as he saw Robin and Starfire kiss for a moment before they pulled away and sat next to each other as the video started...and as it did, the room's mood dropped once again.

* * *

_"Mama?" A young Wally questioned his Mother as she walked down the hallway. He followed her with a frown on his face. "Mama?" He asked again and she sighed, turning to look at him. _

_"Yes what is it?" She asked bitterly. "Don't you cause enough troubles around her you brat?" She hissed and he winced, backing up as she stalked off when he didn't say anything. "I thought so."_

_When she was down the hall he looked down. "I'm hungry..." He whispered before running to his room._

* * *

Wally glanced away from the eyes of the others as the videos began again.

* * *

_"You brat!" The sound of shattering glass echoed through the room and a cry followed it. The camera moved. _

_"What?" Iris said as she ran from what looked like the kitchen to the living room. An older man was hitting the young Wally with a glass vase, the boy crying loudly, begging for him to stop._

_"Hey!" A blur was seen and the man was against the wall, Barry pinning him there with anger in his eyes. "Cut it out!" He yelled at the man who growled at him._

_"Why do you care about the damned Brat?!" He hissed at him. "He's nothing but something that is trouble! He does nothing but cause problems!"_

_A whimper was the response from the boy and Barry punched the guy before dropping him. He picked up the boy and growled. "You are not allowed anywhere near him ever again!" He snapped at him before he walked out, Iris and the camera following._

* * *

"Oh god...Wally..." Jinx whispered and Wally looked away, shaking lightly, letting Roy pull him against him and try to keep him calm. "I'm..." She trailed off, knowing it was not worth it... Not now, he was too hurt... She looked down and wondered, why he hadn't told her that he was... That... She didn't know what to think about it anymore... How many times were these boys hurt, torn apart, just...hurt? It was like...they lived in another world altogether because there was just so many issues and things they hid from them.

_"Sorry..." _Wally whispered then and closed his eyes, Roy didn't make a sound, he was silent, but it was a message for them all to drop it and not say anything.

These home movies were already killing them. Both inside and out.

It was only waiting now to see when they would break.

* * *

_A/n: I want ideas for what I should do next chapter...so if you have any ideas tell me alright? ^^ _


	4. I Love You

_A/n: Sorry for the wait on this chapter...School...agh... I'm at a prep school so it's a lot of work so...yeah. I don't know when any of my stories will be done, but it might be better when I get my Netbook from the school and the hour I am there after school I will be doing nothing but writing and homework soooo no problems there I think._  
_Anyways in this chapter it's not going into Roy's past, not yet, I don't want to get into that yet. This one will start with something... Well let's just say things will have many questions left unanswered._

* * *

**_Home Movies_**

**_04_**

**_I Love You…_**

* * *

_Per Flash's request the Titans go to his house to have a vacation. Well, as they are looking around Starfire and Jinx find a box of old home movies from different locations and different things taping them... With this they learn of the past of three Titans, Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flash, in depth...as well as get who some of the Justice League members are... Oh my._

* * *

They could hear Wally and Robin, now Dick, talking to one another, but none of them had any idea on what in the world he could be saying, all but Roy who had a small smile on his face.

"Eşti bine Wally?" _(You alright Wally?)_

"Bine pasăre mică e bine,. Vă promit. Pot obţine prin ea ..." _(Fine little bird. It's alright, I promise you)_

"Sunteţi sigur?" _(You sure?)_

"Sunt sigur că pasăre mică." _(I'm sure little bird)_

"Wally ..."

"Ţi-am spus Robin-... Imi pare rau ... imi pare rau ..." _(I told you Robin-...sorry...I'm sorry...)_

"Este foarte bine Wally ... eu sunt bine ... sunt ... foarte bine ..." _(It's fine really Wally...I'm fine...I'm...perfectly fine...)_

"Nu ... Îmi pare rău serios." _(No...I'm seriously sorry...)_

"Wally ..."

"Vino aici, Lasă-mă să te sărut.". _(Come here. Let me kiss you)_

"Eh, eh?"

"Vino aici ... lasa-ma sa te sarut." _(Come here...,. Let me kiss you)_

"Wally ..."

"Te iubesc pasărea mea." _( love you my little bird)_

And things went silent again until they heard what sounded like a groan from Dick. They blinked, what had happened to make him groan? "W-wally." He stammered, and they realized, something was up here. Something was not right. Roy gave them a look to say that they better stay face the wrath of him _and_Batman. He was silent still though; there was nothing to be said about what the two were doing in his mind.

And Cyborg knew all too well when he got that look.

They were kissing one another...

* * *

Jinx and Starfire stared at the two boys, confused as hell as they lay on the couch watching a movie that Wally had more than insisted on watching.

Currently him and Dick were sitting on the couch, well no lying on the couch as they watched the movie, and were awfully...close. To say the least, Wally was holding the smaller one close to his chest with his head resting on the others, their legs intertwined, and a blanket covering them up to their neck. Dick was curled up right into him, not seeming to mind it at all.

What confused the two girls was that this was...fine? It seemed a little too...close and personal for them to like it really. Like it was...something more... But it couldn't be right? They were in love with them, well, Robin was in love with Starfire and Dick you didn't really know who he was in love with... But Starfire had a sinking feeling about that.

"Hmn..." She turned her head to Dick as he rolled over, looking sleepy, and snuggling into Wally's chest. She looked down, wishing that she was there, the one he was snuggling into. Jinx was thinking along the same lines, wanting to be Dick at that moment, snuggling into Wally. Why couldn't it be them? Why was it..._him_instead? It...it made no sense... Why?

"Hey, guys..." Barry blinked, only seeing the four in the room before he shrugged. "Got a call from Ollie." The two boys eyes shot to look at him and Barry chuckle. "He wants us to all come to a place in town for Dinner with Dinah as well And yes Wally, he is paying." Wally closed his mouth with a smile then.

"Yay! I'll go tell Roy!"

"Wait up!" Dick whined and ran after Wally.

Barry smiled softly at them as he watched them run down the hallway to go and find Roy... They were so old, but so young at the same time... "We'll get it all fixed..." He murmured a promise he was not going to break.

* * *

"Seeeeeeee? This is why we never go to _good _places!" Barry chuckled as the two boys before him shivered as he talked. They had towels wrapped around their shaking frames as Ollie set it down around them, chuckling softly.

"Who knew that it was a place where you had to get your own fish out of the large tank?" He asked and the others shrugged. "Neither did I, only thing I was told was that you got to pick your own fish." He shook his head and chuckled at the two shivering boys. "Well, now we know not to bring you into a place like that ever again right?"They nodded, still shaking.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe that you two fell in, seriously. It's stupid." BB pouted at that, having also fallen in but he had changed into a fish just in time. "And you are always stupid." She glared at BB who moved to hide behind Cyborg.

Barry sweat-dropped and then chuckled some and shook his head a little bit. "Shall we go home then?" He questioned. He slowly got nods from all of the people that were assembled there.

* * *

"Friend Robin?" Starfire questioned as he smiled at her as he came into the kitchen the next morning. He glanced at Wally who was eating down his plate that was quite literally stacked up to the roof.

"Bună dimineaţa Wally, Roy, oricine altcineva." _(Good morning Wally, Roy, everyone else.) _Robin spoke with a smile to the others and Wally glanced up from his plate to reply, mouth full of course.

"Dimineaţă' Rob! " _(Mornin' Rob!)_

"Wally, nu vorbi cu gura plină!" _(Wally don't talk with your mouth full!) _Roy huffed and shook his head.

"Roy!"

"Agh, voi doi ..." _(Agh, you two…)_ Robin groaned and shook his head. Then again he was thankful that it was not Wally and someone _else _fighting. He smiled as he thought that she was no longer around, and not a bother to him and Wally anymore. Both of _them _actually. And he was sure Wally was thinking the same thing. He gasped some as he felt Wally's arm slip around him and pull him down to sit next to him. He shuddered as in a quick movement he was kissed, and kissed deeply at that. However, no one noticed as the action was an utter blur to their eyes.

They could never be seen.

Not as Robin being Robin.

He didn't even understand himself anymore.

He loved Starfire.

He loved Wally, his best friend.

When had this started?

Right..._then_.

Flashback:

* * *

_It was one of the normal days at Mt. Justice, something that they were all thankful for. Artemis and Wally were arguing, Conner watching the NO SIGNAL on TV with M'gann who also seemed to like it, Zantanna and Robin talking, Kaldur off somewhere with Red Arrow. All normal. _

_Sept for one thing. _

_Robin didn't feel right, something was off in his little world and he had no idea as to what it was. Not yet anyways. He knew he would get down to it sooner or later, what was wrong that is. _

_"Hey, Zanna, I'll be back..." Robin excused himself as he watched Wally leave with an annoyed expression. He frowned and followed him. "Wally!" He called after him before he swung around, Robin's eyes widening as he was pinned against the wall. In a second, Wally seemed to realize he was taking his anger out in the wrong way as he pulled his fist back. He stepped back, a scared look in his eyes. _

_"Oh god. Rob, I'm so sorry."_

_Robin didn't know why, he didn't need to know why. He kissed him, trying to calm him down..._

_…..._

_And the next thing he knew was that they were kissing deeply, Wally's arms around his waist and body pressed tightly to his. _

_It felt so wrong, but so very right._

_They pulled away, panting, Wally's eyes looking into Robin's as he slowly removed his mask._

_"Rob..."_

_That was when it changed for them._

* * *

Robin clenched his fists. There was a reason why it had stopped when he left Young Justice, and he hated to remember why.

Two things. Two _girls_. Zantanna and Artemis, teammates, girls, friends, and _girlfriends _to the two boys. Robin had dated Zantanna, and Wally had been with Artemis.

All thanks to that stupid thing.

That stupid night.

That night when they all kissed.

He hated it. So very badly.

It ruined it all.

* * *

_I stood there, trying not to cry as he picked her up and kissed her. His words, his actions, they hurt. I let myself fall into Zantanna's kiss, scared, scared she was all I would have left after this,_

_And I didn't look at him._

_Not for a week._

_I stayed far away from him._

_From him and Artemis._

_Stay away, and don't show him the pain._

_Don't question why._

_Don't ask why._

_Just go with what happened._

_He never loved you._

_He always loved her._

_I was turning insane, talking to myself, my mind fighting with itself all the time now._

_I didn't care._

_I rather just die._

_It hurt so much._

_I never showed it._

_And no one ever noticed._

_Then, I had to speak with him, forced to by Kaldur. _

_And it all fell apart._

_We screamed, yelled, and I broke little by little inside as we did. _

_I finally broke, and just fell down to the ground, not wanting to move._

_I didn't care anymore._

_I broke then and there, crying, not moving, refusing to look at him as he spoke. His words changed, and he seemed to cry as well... Before he was gone, leaving me there._

_To cry out my tears._

_To no one._

* * *

Robin took a few shaken breaths as he felt Wally try and calm him. Why was he crying? He had to forget that. Because, they both made mistakes, and they got through that, only for something to change it all again for them. Zantanna was gone from his life, but Robin didn't know if Artemis was gone from Wally's just yet.

Just yet.

She would be gone.

Robin would make sure of that.

"Rob?" Wally murmured as he wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry...don't cry..." He murmured and Robin rubbed his mask, trying to stop the wetness from falling. "Shhhh...Te iubesc pasarea mea." _(I love you my little bird)_.

Robin stopped then a smile crossed his face, hugging Wally tightly.

They would have to explain.

Not now.

But later.

All worries just left them as their lips connected, and the drop of something and a punch to the wall was ignored.

They just lost themselves here, in their kiss.

_I love you too._


	5. Young Justice: Artemis and Zatanna

_A/n: Alright, here we are with chapter five. Personally I love this chapter, and here we are going to bring in two characters from Young Justice., or more so show videos of them. Thank you to the people who reviewed as well. And by the way to the one of you that talked about Raven, yeah, she is ignoring them more so and she does know about Robin's remember thanks to HAUNTED sooo yeah, she has known all along._

* * *

**_Home Movies_**

**_05_**

**_Young Justice:_**

**_Artemis and Zatanna_**

* * *

_Per Flash's request the Titans go to his house to have a vacation. Well, as they are looking around Starfire and Jinx find a box of old home movies from different locations and different things taping them... With this they learn of the past of three Titans, Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flash, in depth...as well as get who some of the Justice League members are... Oh my._

* * *

The two boys definitely did not like the frying pan that came from across the room, that Wally promptly made them dodge the flying 'weapon' of choice. They looked at Jinx who had her fists clenched and a death glare set on the two boys. Wally smiled at her and tried to get her to calm down, yeah not a good idea when you just kissed your best friend in front of your girlfriend. Now, they just had to wonder when Starfire was going to act, because that was bound to be worse. More so, trying to explain what had just happened.

Raven sighed. "Starfire, Jinx, cut it out." She huffed. "You two knew something was off from the start, so you should have realized that something like this would happen." She looked at Wally and Robin. "And honestly, I'm not shocked at all."

"...Er...mind thing?" Robin said and Raven nodded before she got up and promptly walked away. Robin sweat-dropped. Of course she knew. She knew all he knew for petesakes! He sighed then and looked at the two girls that were more so demanding answers about this.

"How about we use video to explain this?" Robin said softly. "It would make the most sense and...it would explain the whole, girlfriend thing beforehand for Wally." He said and got up, Wally still holding onto him. The older boy frowned some before he sighed.

"Agh, I never wanted to have to go into the Artemis and Zatanna thing!" He groaned and Roy rolled his eyes.

"They would have known soon enough you know. After all, it's not like those videos don't NOT have them and _they _in it.." Robin sighed.

"Alright, question. Who the hell is _they _Robin?" Cyborg frowned and Roy shook his head.

"Friends, old friends, that we all knew..." He refused to say anything about the team...not yet. Later on he would explain, he would explain who the Team was.

But right now it was more so just a pain to deal with what was happening now.

* * *

Inserting a video for Young Justice was the last thing Wally wanted to do, thankfully he knew which one would best explain it for the two of them. Well, more so it was about Robin, Zatanna, Wally, and Artemis. A video Iris put together with all of the footage of them since they had dated.

As it came down Roy took mind to sit next to Wally and Robin were the others were, so that they would not be...so...er...awkward as it would be best to put it. Wally held Robin lightly, arm around him and the small boy's head on his shoulder as it turned on.

* * *

_"Agh! Kid Dork!" A voice roared from what was probably the kitchen. A boy with black hair tilted his head at the yell and glanced away from the screen that said NO SIGNAL on it. He appeared to be watching it...for some reason. _

* * *

"Eh?" Beast Boy blinked at the person. He thought...wasn't he? Agh. No. He didn't know who it happened to be... He thought maybe but.

"Don't ask..." Wally rolled his eyes. "He watched the NO SIGNAL on TV all of the time...it was...interesting to him..." He sweat-dropped and then sighed softly. It was kind of...nice thinking about the old times.

* * *

_"Wha?" A younger Wally mumbled through a mouthful of food. Robin, who had just walked in in civvies and his sunglasses over his eyes chuckled._

_"Probably about you eating all the food KF." He joked._

_"Aw can it Rob~" Wally laughed though and it had more of a sing-song tone to it._

_The black haired boy tilted his head. "You two are very confusing you know." He commented and the two boys sweat-dropped at that._

_"Con, everything confuses you." Wally responded and then stuffed another handful of chips in his mouth and leaned back on the couch as a blond girl walked in and huffed. _

_"Kid Dork did you once again eat a-..." She facepalmed as he gave her a confused look. "Agh, never mind Kid Idiot!"_

_"Hey!" Wally frowned at that. "I am sooooo not Kid Idiot!" Robin however, was laughing at this and Wally frowned at that._

_"Rob! Back me up here!"_

_"I'd rather watch, you two are waaaaaaaaay more entertaining than my homework I came to ask about." Robin chuckled and Wally frowned._

_"You are asking about homework? Really?" Wally responded and Robin huffed._

_"I was moved into a higher class and I'm like, so lost because it's halfway through the year..." He rolled his eyes for sure under his glasses there. "And they wonder why the hell I am so confused."_

_"Robin, where the did you learn that word?" Wally and Artemis stared at him with jaws-dropped. _

_"Er...school...?" Robin said, being truthful but confused why he got in so much trouble about it, it was a good word right?_

* * *

"Really Robin?" Cyborg and Beast Boy blinked and stared at the now half-red boy.

"Er, I was 13, so...er...yeah."

Wally huffed. "The things you knew at 13, I swear." He shook his head a little before he chuckled. "Though I admit that it was funny as hell when we had to explain _that _to Conner and you were laughing your ass off over the topic..."

"I just thought it was ironic?" Robin said and shrugged. "Didn't exactly know until..." A blush crossed his face.

Roy chuckled. "He speed-talked it and you got it all didn't you?"

"Yes...and it was very awkward for me..." Robin said. "More so when he had to explain it slowly for Conner to understand it."

"Kaldur had the best reaction to it though, he like, passed out." Wally laughed. "I swear he was about to choke as well, his face was just so damn priceless!" He laughed still and Robin laughed as well at that.

"It was, more so when you slowly explained it and he looked ready to vomit."

"Guess he never learned."

"...what the hell are you talking about?" Cyborg sweat-dropped.

"Er, _the talk_." Wally responded while quoting the words with his hands. Cyborg stared at him, and then glanced away, feeling rather...awkward. Jinx was as well, shifting in her seat and swallowing softly. Starfire was lost as was Beast Boy who tilted his head along with her.

"Er..." Wally said something so fast it sounded only like buzzing to their ears in the end, but Robin and Roy blushed deeply at his words, more so how he explained it.

"Eh?"

"Just drop it."

* * *

_"Rob, hell is not a word you should use!" Wally said and frowned softly. Robin blinked and then nodded some before he sat down by his friend, breath hitching for a moment before he relaxed. _

_"What is it you need help with Robin?" Artemis smiled at him._

_"Math." Robin responded and she blinked. "It's really confusing Artemis...I mean...agh! I have no idea what the hell we are learning..." He groaned._

_"Rob!"_

_"Sorry!"_

_"Did I walk in at a bad time?" A green skinned girl asked as her and another girl walked in. She smiled lightly however as well._

_"Nah M'gann, everythin's good." Wally smiled at her and was about to say something else when Artemis hit him on the head. He whined some and she rolled her eyes as Robin laughed again._

_"Report to mission room!" _

* * *

_"Wally..." Robin smiled up at him softly and kissed the others cheek as the other ran a hand down his chest slowly and sighed a little. _

_"I know Rob; I know...we shouldn't be doing this..." He whispered._

_The two were on the couch in the living room, some show playing in the background as they stayed there. _

_"Not here..." Robin whispered. "So many people can see..." He then blushed as he was kissed on the lips, their hands intertwining. _

_"I don't care..." Wally whispered and ran a hand down his side, still interlocked with Robin's hand. "I don't care about what they think."_

_"Surely you care about what Batman shall think?" Robin replied and Wally laughed some, nodding a little. _

_"I do, but, aw well." He smiled and then closed his eyes, holding Robin tight to him. "I love you." He whispered._

_"Hmn...I love you too Wally...now and forever." He kissed his forehead and then curled into him. _

_"So much." It was a whisper, lost of who said it, maybe both..._

* * *

Jinx and Starfire fumed, hating this so far, and the boys were sure the next clips were the ones that would explain it all...hopefully.

* * *

_Robin stared at the two, almost like he was going to cry, his face twisted up in an unspeakable pain. It was clear; he was hurting, and hurting so bad. Wally was kissing Artemis, she was in his arms and her arms lay around his neck. _

* * *

Robin flinched and clenched his fists tightly. Wally frowned and kissed the boys forehead to keep him calm. He was worried about him, that was for sure, after all these memories were not the...fondest. He held him to his chest and mentally scolded himself over and over about Artemis and Zatanna. Jinx was growling, but he just let that go all together.

* * *

_And then in another second, he was being kissed by a long black haired girl. He stilled, before he just relaxed, almost forcing himself to relax though as he lightly kissed back, but he still looked so...hurt. _

* * *

Robin glanced away, praying this did not show his depression time. He felt Wally's lips on his own and relaxed a little, but he was still really emotional...so...honestly he was just...he didn't know. "Friend Robin?" Starfire spoke and he looked at her and sighed a little, shaking his head slowly.

"Yes Star?" He whispered softly and looked at her then again and clenched his fists lightly.

"I...er...I...well...never mind Friend Robin..." Starfire whispered and glanced away from him. He swallowed then sighed and closed his eyes. No, he was sorry...he was really sorry but..what could he do about this?

He knew he had made his choice the second he kissed Kid Flash.

* * *

"Hei Rob, ar trebui să ne poate nu, arată videoclipuri mai stiu fetele și toți vor să-i vadă, dar er ...? Următoarea este ..." (_"Hey Rob, should we maybe, not show any more videos? I know the girls and they all want to see them but er...the next one is...")_

"Știu că e failsafe.". _(I know. It's Failsafe)_

Wally and Dick looked at one another.

Failsafe...why? Why was that there?

That video was going to take them apart...for sure.

* * *

A/n: Yeah next chapter will be about failsafe…and some other things as well. Be ready for a lot of angst involved…Also I need some ideas...again |D

I dunno what I should do next...kinda. I had ideas, then I lost them and yeah...

Also to anyone who reads "Disappear Into The Past" I'm working on that, but I could use ideas for it as well.


	6. Breaking Point: Failsafe

_A/n: Angst, that is for sure in this chapter. This is all about the mission of failsafe as well as something else. You will see what the other part is soon enough. I kind of decided something here. There will be more than one part to this. You will see as like last chapter I am using an under title sort of...you'll get it soon. Also I'm not following the episode exactly in this just so you know. _  
_Also I got a review about Jinx and Kid Flash and yes, there will be more romance for them in this story as well as RobStar romance...not too soon but it will happen._  
_Also so you know, yes, Barry did not explain Failsafe that well._

* * *

**_Home Movies_**

**_05_**

**_Breaking Point:_**

**_Failsafe_**

* * *

_Per Flash's request the Titans go to his house to have a vacation. Well, as they are looking around Starfire and Jinx find a box of old home movies from different locations and different things taping them... With this they learn of the past of three Titans, Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flash, in depth...as well as get who some of the Justice League members are... Oh my._

* * *

Failsafe was something that none of them could ever forget, it was there forever, dug into their minds. It was probably one of the worst things that had ever happened to them besides...a few things in their life of course. But still... Failsafe was that bad.

Robin was scared to even look at his team when he remembered it before at the Titan tower. Afraid he would lead them to their deaths at some point...because he was used to Kaldur leading, Batman leading...not him leading. He wasn't sure he could. He still wasn't.

He was afraid they would die.

He was afraid he would die.

He was afraid to watch that all over again.

Watch them die...feel those flames...How it hurt...

And Wally wasn't much better. He remembered Failsafe. He had held Robin close, and he remembered kissing him before they died...and he knew that was enough. But now, with this life, what could he do? He was scared to have that happen again.

To see them all die.

To burn to death.

And Speedy was worse. His clone had shown him the memories, he had felt it...and no one knew how he died. He felt sick thinking about it...

Failsafe killed them inside if it didn't kill them outside.

* * *

"Failsafe?" Star questioned in confusion as she looked at the title of the video, starting at it. "How can a fail be safe?" She asked. The three boys, Roy, Dick, and Wally stilled, and their eyes were as cold as steel for a good moment before Robin whispered something that was not heard by anyone, not even the two that swore they heard nothing.

"It's not safe...it was supposed to be." Barry said as he stepped in, a dark look in his eyes. "It was supposed to be a mission, a fake mission that strengthen the mind, but it went wrong. So horribly wrong." He clenched his fits. "I told them damn it!" He hissed. "I told them it was bound to do more harm!" He punched the wall and closed his eyes. "S-sorry...I'm still not to...thrilled about what happened." He turned to them and smiled weakly. "Everything went wrong...it was called Failsafe, a protective fail mission, in the mind... But, things got all messed up during it, someone took over it, and...Everything became dangerous. We had to send in Manhunter to save them, to save them from what would forever put them in a coma, or kill them."

"W-what?" The Titans and Jinx were shocked. The boys shifted uneasily before Wally replied then.

"Yes, it was just...like that. We all died...I...god...I...I can still remember the flames..." He whispered. "It hurt so much..." He put his arms around Robin who was shaking, and badly. "..." There were no more words.

"No interrupting here about this one, just watch and you will understand..." Barry said as he sat down by the boys after putting the video in, or more so he was between Roy and Wally, whom was holding Robin until Barry moved the boy to his lap. He knew soon all three would probably cling in some way, not to mention that all three were rather...scarred forever.

* * *

_They all looked broken as they stood in front of the statues of their now dead mentors. Robin was shaking, backed up against the statue of Batman, not sure what to do._

_This was why he was always scared to get connected._

_Because they died..._

_Kid Flash was shaking as well, Artemis hugging him lightly as they looked at the statue of Flash. She glanced over at Conner who was just staring up at Superman's statue, eyes blank as she noticed when he shook his head. M'gann's sobbing could be heard, and it was unnerving everyone at that point. Yet, suddenly, it stopped._

_They turned to her as Kaldur stepped over, silent as he didn't want to bring forth any unwanted attention. He saw what M'gann found and his breath hitched in his throat. The others ran over, eyes wide as they saw Manhunter, alive, and well...there...real. _

* * *

_"ARTEMIS!" M'gann screamed from where she was, panic filling her eyes as she watched the girl fall. Dead. She was dead...and none of them could do anything about it..._

_The others were shaking lightly in their snow clothing, but not from the cold, but from what had happened. Manhunter closed his eyes._

_They were all doomed at this rate. _

* * *

_"GO!" Kaldur snapped at them and spun around, smiling weakly though. "This is my last order as your leader...get out of here!"_

_"K-Kaldur...I'm...I'm not ready to do this!" Robin said, clenching his fists. _

_"Yes, yes you can do this Robin. I have bared the burden for now, and now you can take charge. I promised to wait until you were ready, and...you are. I know you are. Now all of you go!" He smiled then turned around, fists clenched tightly holding his weapons. _

_There was hesitation from the others, but then they reacted and quickly left, but they were all...so...hesitant, and they swore M'gann was crying._

* * *

_"..." Robin wasn't sure what to do, and he sat there in utter...pain almost as he watched something from the sky. Kid Flash was silent next to him, shaking in rage. _

_"It's not fair...why...why are we left to do this?" He whispered softly._

_"Who will save the world if we don't though?" Robin whispered._

_"I know but..." _

_"But nothin' Wally." Robin said softly. "We have to do this, and we will protect the world as heroes...we don't want their deaths to be in vein right?" He asked and Kid Flash frowned but nodded._

_"Right...now do you got the bombs?"_

_"Yeah I got them, and I'm ready."_

_"Let's go."_

* * *

_"**Robin!**" Kid Flash yelled as his friend started to fall back, there seemed to be something pulling him in. In a second Kid Flash reached out his hand and gripped onto Robin's as he fell. A scream sounded behind them as they were pulled in and began to fall, fear coursing through them both as they fell._

* * *

Starfire put her hands over her mouth in a silent scream as Jinx held tightly onto Wally's arm, leaning on him. She was shaking a little bit now, scared. How could...she was so... This was just so real. Yet, it was supposed to be fake so...what...what was going on here exactly?

The look of horror on Robin's face as he fell though was... They didn't understand it...

Raven then whispered. "Robin...are you...afraid of falling?" It would make so much more sense if he was.

"I...yes I am..." Robin sighed. "That was how my parents died so...I...I don't know. It's now a fear of mine. If I fall...die like them..." He closed his eyes, tears dropping from them, suddenly the sound of screaming made them go back to the screen...

* * *

_"No!" M'gann snapped. "We are not leaving you and Kid Flash here to die!" She screamed at Robin who smiled weakly._

_"I promise we will get out M'gann..." He said. "But if we don't, you and Manhunter have the world in your hands. You can do it." He nodded then took a deep breath. "Now get out of here!" He shouted and she closed her eyes, the two slowly melting into the ground._

_"How much time?" Kid Flash asked, turning to him, slowly removing the 'mask' he wore and Robin smiled weakly. _

_"9 seconds." He whispered as Kid Flash removed his mask, leaving his blue eye out in the open. A weak smile showed on their faces._

_"So, here we die eh?" He asked and Robin nodded sadly._

_"Yeah. But...sadly...I have no regrets...and I...don't regret this either..." _

_"And I don't regret this..." He murmured and pulled the small boy close, kissing him tentatively as the counter on the holographic computer hit 0...and the area around them began to go up in flames._

* * *

"...you two...burned...to death..." Cyborg whispered, looking at the two boys, eyes slightly widening at the tears slipping down their faces.

They were breaking...and they knew it.


End file.
